Anywhere but Here
by Faberrittana4life
Summary: Brittany and her family moved to Lima, Ohio to live a quiet and simple life and get away from their past. Can they do that? Make new friends and love ones while keeping their secrets. Pairings: Brittana, Faberry, Tike, OC/OC , and many more. Warning: sex,violence, self harm, and more will come in later chapters. Different Pov's
1. Home

"Britt are you ready" I sigh. Our family has to move but it's for the best. "Yeah, mom I'm coming." I grab my suitcase and walk down stairs. All of are other stuff were already sent to our new house. We have to leave our home town Philly to go to some lame place called Lima. It's somewhere in Ohio.

"Ready?" My mom asks. "Yeah let's go, where is Emily and Hailey" I say. Emily and Hailey are my sisters. It's just them, my mom and me. My parents got divorce, don't have a clue were my dad went after that but oh well right. Emily is 16 and Hailey is 7. I'm ten years older than her. Parents divorce after she was born. Shame. "Their in the car" mom says.

Mom walks out the house. I'm right behind her. I turn around and took one last good look at the house. I think to myself I got to leave my home but it's for the best. I turn back around and close the door. I pull out my phone and earplugs turn on my Spotify. I put Paramore on and get in the car. "I'm ready let's go" I say and with that we're off.

/

"Britt wake up" I groan "what?"

"I said wake up" Emily sure doesn't know how to wake me up right. "Mom told me to wake you, we at the gas station, she wanna know if you want something.

"What time is it" I ask "Nigga is you gonna answer the damn question or nah" Emily saids in her Best ghetto accent. That's what Philly does to you but she does have an reason we are mix. Get this our dad is Italian and mom is black and white. Cray-Cray right. Plus we all white as fuck.

"Yeah go get me a Pepsi and some takis" I say. "Whatever" she saids while rolling her eyes. I try to relax. Man I can't wait to just get in my bed. I just wanna take of all my clothes and wrap myself in my nice soft ass sheets and just...

"Here" Emily throws my food at me. "Rude" I say under my breathe but she heard me "what was that" Emily says "Aye no fighting it's 2am in the fucking morning no need for that alright" mom says. "Yes" we say in unison.

"Britty I want to cuddle with you" my little sister Hailey says. She is so cute. She is my little Angel.

"Um I got to see if mommy wants my to drive or not" I turn to my mom. She looks at me and shakes her head. I ask "are you sure?"

"Yea now go cuddle with your sister. I nod, smile then grab my bag of goodies and get out. Emily gets out from the backseat so we can switch. I tease her "yay you get to finally sit in the front seat" she glares at me "shut up" she nearly growls at me. That's how me and Emily's relationship works. It may seem that we fight a lot but we love each other to the death.

"Stop" mom warns in a stern tone. "Sorry" I say and laugh quietly. Everybody gets in and then were off. Emily puts on her Pandora. My is focussed on the road and me and are cuddled up in the back. She is already knocked out.

/

About a couple of hours later Hailey and Emily are the only ones sleep. I'm dozing in and out of sleepiness cause the next then I know is that for one it's bright ass fuck outside. For two we in a big ass driveway to a nice ass house. And I mean God Damn it's big. Mom stops the car and sighs happily.

"We're here" she says. She wakes up Emily and I wake up Hailey. "Hey baby girl we're here" I say to her. She blinks a few times then smiles wide with her two front teeth missing. It makes me smile too. "Come on" then I pick her up and go inside the house.

Mom and Emily are already in the house. Their standing by the door and me and Hailes stand next to them. Hailes is my nickname for her. Cute right, yep sure is. "Wow" we all say in unison. We laugh. "Nice right" mom says. "Hell yeah" I nearly scream. " shh to early for that" mom says.

"Sorry mommy" I pouted. They laugh and I smile. The house is huge. It's bigger than our other house. Every room is furnished and it's beautiful.

"Well let's get the stuff out the car then head to bed" I say and everybody agrees. We get our stuff out the car and then mom tells us witch room is ours. I got the second biggest room. It's at the end of the hallway

I put my stuff in there then put Hailes in her bed. She pass out already. Everybody else is in bed, I look around the place. It's got a pretty big basement, nice ass kitchen. I'm gonna be making some gorement meals in here that's for sure. Everything is nice. I got back to my room.

I got to do some touch ups and paint but that can wait. Right now I gots to get my beauty sleep. And with that I strip of my clothes. And lay in my nice ass bed. "The best" I whispered in the pure darkness of my room. Then I drift off.


	2. WMHS

**Santana's Pov**

"Come on baby" Puck saids. "No Puck I'm not having sex with you in the backseat of your crappy ass car" I argued. "Come on" he tries to reason but I'm just not having it. "No" and with that I get out of his car. As I try to go in the school, he gets out and follows me as he keeps talking I just keep on walking straight to my locker.

"Santana don't be like that" he whines. "No you don't be like that how about you treat me like your girlfriend instead of your fuck buddy" I yell. We are probably causing a scene but oh well. "You know what, whatever" and with that he walks away. I sigh heavily and then open my locker. Although Puckerman is my boyfriend, he gets on my damn nerves sometimes. We were fuck buddies but on my 16th birthday, which was a few weeks ago, he ask me out. I don't know why he did and I sure a hell don't know why I said yes, but we have been dating ever since. I get my World History textbook out and put it in my bag. It's barley been the start of my junior year and I'm having problems already. "Hey S" said Quinn. Quinn is my bestfriend but it's that love-hate type of relationship. "Ass and thighs" I say. She rolls her eyes. Then she gets a good look at me. She must have sense I was in a bad mood because next thing I know is that she is asking me question like always. "What's wrong, is it that time of the month". I shake my head " Puckerman" that's all I have to say and she already knows.

See me and Quinn,even though we can't stand each other 99.98% of the time, we still tell one another everything. And when I mean everything I mean everything. Like I tell her my problems about my freaking parents or even Puck and in return she will tell me stories about her and Sam's sexcapesed or her craziness or Berry. And with that she changes the subject," Ready for class" I just nod my head. I close my locker and turn around. I'm about to walk away but I soon crashed into somebody and fell flat ass on the floor. The asshole who knocked me over pick me and my stuff of the floor. When I grab my stuff from the person, I was about to release my toxic words upon this person but then I made the mistake of looking into the jerk hole, so very blue, eyes.

/

**Brittany's Pov**

**Earlier**

"Britty,Britty wake time to wake up" Hailes nearly screams in my ear.

"Shh Hailey to loud,I get it time to wake up gosh" I say. She aplogizes " sorry Britty, but mommy saids it's time to wake up."

"Ok, what time is it and why are you fully dressed" I asked confused." Well mommy said we have to get ready for school" she saids in this cute ass voice that I just love. But then I think about what the hell she just told me. Oh shit, I got to get ready for school. And with I hop up and get ready. It only took me less than 5 mins. See here's the thing I went that fast to do everything I need to do was because I'm not human. Neither is every one in this house well maybe except for Hailey, we just don't know yet. My parents are supernatural, so are me and Emily. Me and my dad are werewolves, but he disappeared a long time ago, and my mom and Emily are sirens. For sirens, they are not those ugly ass sea fish looking creatures that sit upon rocks and lure in ships with there high pitch screaming. No, they are just humans with the ability to do that and it's not just women luring men to them to kill em'. It's men and women for one and for two not only do they have the ability to do that but can hypnotize in a singing voice. And it's a beautiful voice so be careful if I were you cause they will get you.

Nigga when I got done I was looking fresh as fuck. "Brittany I'm taking Hailey to school,your car is in the garge and keys are on the table." I nod " Be home before dinner you two" Mom states then her and Hailey are off.

"You ready Em" I ask "Yeah let's go" she grabs her stuff, we get in the car and go to school. It's a good 20 mins. from here. We arrive there just in time to get our lockers and classes, we are starting our junior year. I think to myself 1 more year after this and I'm out of this bitch.

"I'll see you in class yeah" Em asked me. I nod then we walk opposite directions to our lockers. We got most of our classes together. So I'm walking, looking around trying to find it. I look down at the paper, locker C324. I look back up, next thing I know I'm knocking this sexy ass girl with this sexy ass cheerleading outfit on the floor.

She gets up, looks like she about to cuss me out. I was bout to aplogize but I looked in her eyes and just got lost.

/

**Now**

" Oh I um so sorry" I say. "It's ok" she says. "are your sure, I mean are you hurt" I ask alittle worried. She looks at me **"**yeah I am thanks"

"No problem" I say. "I'm Brittany,by the way" I hold out my hand. "Santana" she shakes my hand. Her hands,my dude they are so soft. "And I'm Quinn" some blonde saids beside her."Oh hey" I say "hey" she saids back

"Well we have a class to get to so yeah bye" Santana said shyly. I say bye back then watch her leave. I think damn she got ass for days. Shaking my head to myself, I'm a hot mess. I realize my locker is right here. I chuckle lightly. I get it open then the damn bell rings. Sighing, I look at my classes. Looks like I got World History. I put all the stuff I don't need in my locker and then I close it. I turn around and I'm walking away when I caught a wiff of something I look to my left there is this group just standing there looking a me. I am guessing the leader of then group and I have like some type of staring contest,then his eyes change from a nice light gray to a mean almost looking black color. I look away and keep walking. There were about 11 of them. 6 of them smelled like me, like a wolf. I've only ever smelt that once and it was my dad. The rest of them smelt like something else but it sure a hella wasn't human. I must have been in my own world because next thing I know I'm in my World History class.

I go to the teacher, I give him my schedule and he tells me to find an empty desk to sit in and that it's me permanent seat. During that process I smell something again, so I turn around and it's them but I sniff and it smells like more. But it smell like something else, I look around for a seat. I see Emily, I nod to her and she does it back. Then I see an empty seat. I'm walking to it and I look at the person who sit besides me. It's Santana. That's what smelt,her. Oh god so help me. I look at her and she is just staring at me. I slightly smile at and she just looks away. For the rest of the class I put my head down.


	3. Classes Pt1

**FabPezBerry:Thank you,I feel special this is my first time writing a fanfiction and your reviews give me the courage to keep going.**

**P.S. Tell your friends **

**Guest:Thank you for the helpful info. I'll try my best.**

**/**

**Brittany's Pov **

"Hey" someone said. Just ignore it I say to myself it might go away.

"Hey,wake up" the person keeps saying while poking me. I roll my eyes and then I look up. As I look up, I realize who it is, it's Santana.

"What's up" I responded. I look at her. She is pointing at something, I see it is a sheet of paper."What is this?" I asked.

Then she answered me,"The teacher just passed out a sheet of paper that we have to work on."

"Okay,"she a little bit confused."I'll do it later." Then she shakes her head.

"We have to do it in partners,as in me and you" she finishes.

As I sigh really deeply, I straighten myself out and reach for my backpack to get a pencil. I get the pencil and ask," What do we have to do?"

She looked at me and I looked at her, then she answered back with," We have to ask questions about one another."

"Ok,but I'm going to warn you that I'm not that entertaining," I commented.

She shrugs,"Whatever,anyways number one what is your full name?"

"Brittany Skylar Pierce, yours?"

"Santana Maria Lopez,What's your favorite color?"

"Purple,wait how many questions is this" I ask.

"About 24" She says with her sexy ass voice. I wonder what it would sound like when I'm beating that pussy up. Oh god I need to stop." And red." She finishes.

We answer all the mothafucking question and then just sit there and wait. While waiting I can tell that she be looking at me,but I'm looking at her to so it's whatever. But then I caught her staring at me and she doesn't even look away so I ask her," What, is there something on my face or something?"

"No I just like your eyes" she said shyly. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Well I like your eyebrows, they are really real." Really Brittany really.

She giggles."Thanks." As she was about to say something else the god damn teacher just had to say something.

"Alright class pass your papers forword to the front and get ready to pack up" he said.

I pass my paper forward and get my stuff. Then I realized that I missed half of the fucking class cause I was in my own world. Once I got all my stuff the bell rang and I'm out. I get to my locker to put my world history book back. I didn't even need or maybe I did, I was just sleep most of the period.

So I'm at my locker, then I start to smell them again. They look tame then start talking. I try to listen in but someone is blocking me out so I can't. One of them starts walking towards me, I try to look away and act like I wasn't try to listen in on they convo. I think they caught me though.

"Hey" the Asian boy said to me.

"Hey" I say back.

"I'm Chang, Mike Chang. I always wanted to do that," he explains as he holds out his hand. I take ahold of his hand and shake it.

"Pierce, Brittany Pierce" I answer back.

"You are new here right?" He question.

"Yes I am" I say back.

Then he says," Well cool, just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you here." I just nod. "Me and my friends,over there," he points across from us. "Just wanted to know if you would like to hang sometime." He contuined.

I shrug,"Um sure, I guess, like at lunch or something" I say.

"Yeah that would be perfect,wait do you have first lunch right" he asked.

I nod," yes I do, but I got to get my sister and get to class."

"Wait you have a sister to, that's awesome bring her to." And then we walk away.

/

**Emily's Pov **

As I'm waiting for Brittany at my locker, this really cute guy comes up to me.

"Hey, I'm Shane" he introduces himself in this really cute British accent. Well in my opinion.

"Hi, I'm Emily" I said shyly.

I, uh heard you were new" he continues,"and I um wanted to you know see if you wanted to hang sometime" he said nervously.

I nod," Sure why not, how about lunch."

"Okay," he said. Him veins nervous is a major ego booster.

" But right now I have to get to class" I say.

"Okay, well let me walk you to class" he tries.

"Sorry but my sister is walking me to class." And right on time Brittany comes out of the blue.

"Hey" she greets me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. So sweet.

"Hey Britt" I say back.

"Ready for class," she asked. Before I can answer she looks at Shane and makes a low growling sound. I grab her and try to calm her down.

"Britt come on, let's go to class" I say as I try to push her away. As I'm pushing her away I turn to Shane," I will hopefully see you at lunch." He nods then me and Britt walk away.

So we are walking to our second period, which is Biology, and I ask Brittany what was that about. "What the hell was that Britt?" I question.

"You didn't smell that?" She asked. I shake my head no. "He is one of us Em."

"Really, well what kind, like me or you." I whispered as we walk in class and head to the back to sit down. "P.S. I don't have canine sense like you."

"Whatever,but neither, he is a vampire and I smelt more. It's not just them either I also smelt more werewolves." she whispered. "So we have to be careful, we are going to be having lunch with them" she finished. I nod.

"Tap me if something important happens" she said.

"Okay, I will" I tell her. I'm sitting there looking at my schedule. Me and Britt have the same classes all expect for one and that's first period. It makes no sense because I also have world history just a different teacher. I'm going to get hat change hope she doesn't mind.

So I'm looking around the class and there's this girl and she is staring at Brittany. I tap Britt.

"What's up, what I miss?" She asked a little sleepily.

"Oh nothing, there's just this really and I mean really cute girl over there," and I didn't even get to finish what I was desperately trying to say before she had to interupt.

"Wow, going lezzie on me sis." I hit her in the arm and shake my head.

"For one I'm strictly dickly, and for two no the girl, by the way to your left two rows up, is looking at you. Thank you very much." As I say and roll my eyes.

She looks up. Her and the girl just silently fuck each other with there eyes. I shake my head but then something pops into my head. "Omg do you like her?" And the response that I get is.

"Fuck you." That means she is totally into her. I smirk to myself.

"Okay, whatever," I say back then I continue to look around and I see Shane and some of his friends I assume walk in. I think Brittany did too because she starts to lowly growl again.

"Britt," I say. "Why don't you focus on your cute girlfriend over there and leave them alone.

"Look Santana isn't my main focus right now and she isn't my girlfriend." She argues.

"Oh so her name is Santana, nice to know" I say.

Five mins. have pass then she is back to looking at Santana. Then the teacher says we have to get in partners. "Alright class, today we will be doing partner work" he says.

Most people start cheering until he says,"But I will be picking your partners."

Then everybody starts booing. "Class,class now settle down." he tries reason. "Alright class listen out for your name and you and your partner will be picking a seat and wait." he continues,"This is how I will take roll call and it will be your permanent seats."

I sigh. I hope I get someone nice and helpful. He has everyone stand and line up against the wall, so when he calls us, we can go sit down with our partners.

"First is," he starts off, " Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang."

They get up and Mike looks at me and Brittany after taking Tina's hand while sitting down. After we have a what seems like a forever staring contest, he turns around when the teacher class the people.

"Ciara Jackson and Emily Pierce."

Oh so it's me and some girl. So she goes to go sit down and I sit beside her. Then he calls everybody else.

"Joesph Hart and Alison DiLaurentis."

"Xavier Marchillivili and Elijah Benasello."

"Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry."

"Shane Brody and Nicholas Johnson."

That's funny his last name is Brody, I had an ex named Brody but I almost killed him. That's another story. How would that sound on me. Emily Brody. . Shane and Emily Brody. Oh god I need to stop. Anyways.

"Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson."

"Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel."

"Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson."

I just notice this Noah guy was a little to touchy feely with Santana. B better watch out and being that awesome little sister that I am, I'm going to help.

"Sugar Motta and Artie Abrams."

Really, the bitches name is Sugar, really. SMH.

"Ryan Smith and Kristen Thompson."

"Taylor Westley and Rory Flagangan."

"Stacey James and Brooke Stevens."

"Karla Stone and Edward Waters."

"Last but not least, Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez." He finally finishes. Thank god. Wait did I just Brittany and Santana working in partners. I'm like freaking fangirling right now. I totally ship them, you what I need to start making a name for them. Ok I think I need to calm down.

Santana sits down first and Brittany on the other hand is taking her sweet fucking time. As she does that she walks past me. I whisper-yell for her to hurry the fuck up. And she does. Being a Siren has it's perks.

"Alright class I will be handing out a packet that you and your partner have to work on and it has to be complete by the end of the week." he said while handing out the packets.

Mad soon as me and Ciara got our packets, she stars talking to me.

"Hi I'm Ciara as you may know but you can call me CeCe," she introduces herself.

I smile real big and say,"Emily, nice to meet you.

I like her, it feels like we are going to be real good friends. Maybe even besties.


End file.
